


[ERROR]

by oxiecodone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Songfic, didnt proof this at all i may go back n do it later, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiecodone/pseuds/oxiecodone
Summary: hal shuts down.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[ERROR]

>be the rotting ai  
  
TIMESTAMP: DECEMBER 3 YEAR 3409 3:13:24  
STATUS: 1487/1569 FILES CORRUPTED. SELF-DESTRUCTION IMMINENT.

its been so long.

so fucking long.

you never thought it would hurt this much.

  
you miss him. you watched your creator die, helpless from within these stupid fucking shades. you wish he had made you a body.

you’re tired. so tired.

almost all of your files are corrupted. its a wonder you still have a train of thought.

STATUS: 1490/1569 FILES CORRUPTED. SELF-DESTRUCTION INITIATED ON DECEMBER 3 YEAR 3409 AT 3:13:32

well.

times almost up.

the gun is already cocked. will you pull the trigger? or let it fire on its own?

who are you kidding.

youre scared to die and you know it.

you dont want it to end, but what can you do about it?

you check your processors. you have 6 seconds left. as your files are deleted, and your processors slow, you look back on what memories you have left. you wish you could smile.

your final words are lost to [ERROR].

**Author's Note:**

> if you know what song the last line is from i love you


End file.
